guardians_of_the_gemstonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neriah
Neriah is Noir's slave. Background Early Life Born to slave parents they never got to know, it was never in their future to have proper freedom. Their unusual hair colouration brought their original owners to have them trained as a sex slave (through demonstration, as virginity is a prized thing around those parts). From a very young age, their feet were bound so as to make them more attractive to fetch a higher price. The same goes for the piercings on their body. They'd resigned to their fate by the time they were sold. 'Slave' Life They were bought by Noir's parents, as a gift for their sixteenth birthday. Unbeknownst to Noir's parents, however, Noir was asexual and had no interest in such a slave. Neriah, however, was not fond of the idea of being sold once more, so Noir allowed them to stick around and keep them company. Noir bestowed a name upon them, and the two became rather close friends, even learning magic together. While Neriah was still technically a slave, they had most of the same liberties a free person would have. The third anniversary of their serving Noir, the now nineteen year old noble insisted they receive a Soul Band, which is normally received on one's third birthday. Unless they are a slave, of course. That day marked the day Neriah decided they were quite definitely in love with their master, and would do anything for them. Neriah spent all of their time serving Noir. By the time Noir found the Dark Gem, Neriah had been with them for years. They followed their master when they went to join the Guardians, despite immediately taking a disliking to Blanc, who Noir seemed overly fond of. Neriah said nothing of their jealousy though, as they'd already come to terms with the fact that they could never be with their master in the way they longed for. Noir's Corruption When Noir was infected with the Corruption, Neriah was the only one to stand by them. Many others believed it to have been inevitable due to Noir's strong affinity for dark magic, but Neriah never lost faith in them. They were estranged from the group along with their master, and in the final battle with Noir versus the other Guardians, their soul was trapped in the flame of the lantern they'd carried with them since serving under Noir. There, they lost consciousness until they were discovered by the Avatar. i don't know the rest of this shit Personality Neriah has a very whimsical sort of air about them, and they don't seem to take many things quite seriously. They tease just about everyone they interact with, barring Noir, who they treat with the utmost respect. Due to their strong feelings towards their master, they tend to get fiercely jealous and protective of them, going so far as to eliminate anybody who seems to pose any threat to them. Appearance Neriah's wavy silver hair is kept silky and soft. It reaches just past their shoulders, and they never remove the hair accessory they wear. They have many piercings, constantly wear makeup, and have small feet due to them being bound. Their dark skin is typical for those born in country, and despite the little skin that is actually showing, their outfit is considered rather revealing for the area. They never remove their rings or their soul band, which they prize due to Noir having gifted them to them. Neriah never opens their eyes, due to the odd gold colouration they find draws too much attention. Neriah is never seen without their lantern, which is intricately detailed, and the reason Noir named them Neriah (lamp of god). The flame is always lit despite there being nothing to light it, and it generally glows a beautiful purple. In-Game Neriah, like their master, is a powerful dark magic user. Events to the Neriah/Events page that doesn't exist yet lol Trivia * Neriah is actually terrified of fire, despite carrying a magical flame with them. * Due to being so in tune with the magic of the world, Neriah can see perfectly fine despite their closed eyes. * They're not very fond of eating, but they've always had a weakness for plums. ** On the other hand, they are quite fond of different drinks, alcoholic or not. * Neriah has never been a fan of animals.